Figured You Out
by xbeautyxxisxxlifex
Summary: What would you do if you could see something no one else could? Something no one else would have thought was possible? Who would you tell? How could you tell? What would you say? Nothing of coarse. Because who would believe you? Rated K until later chaps.
1. I dont think we're in Kansas anymore

**Chapter 1:**

I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto.

_--_

_Author Note: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever. If I did I would be rich and would not have to write fanfiction stories. I wish you the best in reading this. Also this story will not be updated on this screen name. I have a whole other account that I will be writing under. I'm just putting it under this one until I can put it under the other one. Which will be tomorrow I hope. This is just a test run._

* * *

"Mom, would you chill?" I sighed slowly. 'She could be such a nuisance.' My mother glanced towards me be before reverting her eyes back on the road.

"It's impossible to believe you actually want to live with your dad. It's been seventeen years sweetie. I just don't understand this change of heart!" She muttered in disbelief.

"It's not impossible, really." I corrected, "I'm simply ready for a change. He's so alone out here in Cali, and you've got John." I was really tired of trying to justify myself about living with Ben. You would think a simple move to a different state wouldn't require the FBI to open an investigation. My mother could be so ridiculous sometimes.

I turned to take in the sunny sight of California, which looked a lot different from my humid Alabama. I was moving from my safe haven to a place that was unfamiliar territory.

I glanced at the sight that raced past me. Why my dad decided to move from a reclusive area to this crowed place would never dawn on me. My mom and dad split up before I ever said my first word, which was 'extraordinary' by the way. Way before I was born my mother migrated from Japan to America. She met my dad in a strip club 'go figure'; he took her away from that life and promised a new and livelier one.

When I hit one and a half the relationship turned sour, my mother left with me in tow. Neither one would talk about why they split up, but I could only guess it was because of me. I was able to see stuff no one else could ever imagine. Demons, which walked the earth just like any human, would never be disguised to me. By the time I was seven I learned not to tell anyone what I could see. It only caused other kids to pick on me, especially if I revealed a demon.

When my mother left she disappeared without a trace, it was only after I demanded to know why I didn't have a father that she decided to contact my dad and let him know we were alive.

I'm seventeen now and I have seen my dad only a number of five times. He usually visited me during the summer each year, and has since I was ten. Falling out of my thoughts I glanced around and realized we had come to a stop.

I noticed the house needed a little paint job. The shutters had turned an off brown, and the once white outside was now a light yellow. Sighing I grabbed my suitcase and stumbled out of the car.

Walking slowly so I wouldn't fall up the steps, I made it to the door just as Ben was opening it. Smiling I accepted the hug he offered, and noticed the tension between my mom and dad. It didn't feel unnatural anymore; I suppose it was their way of getting over what had happened, or at least not voicing any opinions.

"Kagome, it's so nice too see you." Turning to my mother his smile faltered, "Ayumi, it's always good to see you too."

"It's great to be here Be-Dad." I grimaced. I was so used to mom referring him as Ben so much more than as my dad.

"Well come in, come in." Ben gestured towards us. "Kagome I'll just show you to your room."

"Thanks dad! Mom will you get my other suitcase please?" Turning back to my dad I gestured for him to proceed. Once again I trudged slowly up the stairs; if you haven't noticed I'm a little of a klutz.

"I'm so glad you decided to come live with me, Kagome. I think you'll like this nice little change." My dad commented. I nodded; I had no doubt that my senior year would be interesting.

"Ah! Here we are! I know how you hated pink so I figured you wouldn't mind a dark green?" I watched as he shuffled around the room trying to clear out tools and other mechanical stuff he'd used to fix up my room.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. I'm looking forward to spending this year with you." I muttered. I was never really one for affection. Oh sure my mother just glowed with it and always had. My dad was okay with it he didn't really like to show it all the time but what man does? I think I might have inherited it from my Aunt May. She was never one for affection either. Actually I think she didn't have any children because sex was to intimate.

"So, um, I'm going to go down stairs and uh help your mother." I smiled and looked back into my room. Plopping down on the bed I sighed slow and deep. 'This was going to be an odd year.

"I'm going to miss you." I jumped at the sudden voice. Glancing up I saw my mom smiling down at me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I replied. "But don't worry I'll call you every chance I get, or, well I'll email you." I saw her nod.

"Yeah, well," she drug out. "Just don't forget who birthed you. Oh, and don't forget I love you too." I noticed she had tears slightly falling.

"Aw mom, I won't. I'll see you soon, trust me its going to fly for you and the next thing you know I'll be home. I love you."I began hugging her tightly as she started to cry.

"I know it's just so hard. You've always took care of me, and now I don't know what I'll do without you there."

"It'll be ok, just take each day one day at a time." I hugged her tightly once more before releasing. "Come on you've got to get back before John does." She nodded and stood.

"Just email me everyday about all that you do, ok." I smiled.

"Of coarse, mom, no problem at all." This time she followed me down the stairs. Looking around I realized Ben wasn't much of a decorator. The only thing that hung on the walls was random pictures of fish. I think I remembered something about him liking to fish, 'a lot'. Walking out the front door I stopped just shy of the car. "Okay mom, call me when you get back so I'll know you made it. I love you." She hugged me bear hug style.

"Yes, yes I will. I love you too, don't forget me. Bye! Bye Ben." That's when I noticed he was standing at the door. I waved my mom good bye and watched as she pulled out. Turning back to Ben I smiled.

"So I guess it's just you and me now." He smiled back.

"I guess so. School starts in two days; I'm going to go get you registered tomorrow. Oh, I got you a car."

"Aw dad you didn't have to, I was going to buy one myself when I figured out what I wanted."

"It's ok. It's a Camaro. Nothing to expensive, just call it an early birthday gift. With my job at the force I won't be able to take you back and forth to school. Plus I doubt you would really want to show up in a police car." I grimaced I could only imagine the humiliation, and everyone asking, 'Whose that weird white-Chinese looking girl showing with a cop? Is she a convict?' Ugh!

"Thanks Be-Dad. I'm going to go up stairs and get fixated on fixing up my room. I'll see you tomorrow, I had a long ride and I think I'm feeling a little of that jet lag, night." I saw him nod and decided that was my cue that I could leave. When I reached my room I laid back on the bed. What a challenge this was going to be. Sighing I rolled over to my side. 'I miss my Alabama.'

* * *

_Author Note: So what do you think? Yes this is only a preview of what is to come. So, if you would comment me and let me know that it's so far so good. Once I see that people are actually going to read this story I will post another chapter and so forth. Thanks you all._


	2. Alice Where's the rabbit hole?

**Chapter 2**:

Alice where's that rabbit hole?

_So I can hide!_

--

_Authors Note: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever. I would like all of yall to know that I am basing this story off my favorite authors book '__Twilight'__. It is my all time favorite. Although a lot of things are going to be different. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

It wasn't as if I didn't have any clothes on. In fact I probably wasn't even the first transfer student to move here. Yet somehow the students of sunny-side Cali made me feel like an unwanted freak of nature.

I wanted to find that rabbit hole I'd heard so much about and disappear for forever. Err, or maybe just until the end of school year. If it was some how possible to pass all my classes and never come I would totally go with that too.

Slowly I slid lower into the seat of my desk. Hoping the students at this school wouldn't continue to stare all day. I mean at least not so openly, they looked like they were staring at a car accident. I wasn't that fascinating really.

Didn't they have any manners at all? You just don't stare at someone you hardly know. Staring is rude anyways. How could they not blink? It was like they had not eyelids.

I am not a carnival that has come to town, geez. I wish they would quit staring. I bet I have like a stain or a booger hanging out. Gross.

One day some serial killer with a disease of killing anything that looked him, will come here and slaughter like all of these people. Then I bet they wouldn't be staring anymore. At least I hope not.

I actually rejoiced and did a little dance when the teacher finally walked in and called their attention to the front of the class room. Even though they obviously didn't want to look away they did however shift their attention towards him. As the teacher started talking I let my own attention shift. I really cared less what he had to say.

"Mrs. Kagome!" Catching me by surprised I jumped. I almost belted out a 'huh', but quickly replied with a 'yes' instead, and of coarse all the students had turned their attention back towards me. Great!

I really didn't want them to think I was illiterate too. Seriously, 'Crazy white girl is a massacre murderer with an extremely low vocabulary.

Ha.

The weirdest part about this ban of students, one that had me nervous and concerned, was the lack of demons.

In Alabama there had been all kinds of demons; wolf, bat, cat, mice, dog, etc... Yet I had not seen one all day. Or well the last thirty minutes that I had been here. I just couldn't understand how there weren't any here. This was a very popular state with a lot of action, and from past experiences demons like to be the center of attention most of the time. Although most humans tend to sigh away from them, demons still fascinate humans. But something about demons triggers an alarm inside the human brain that tells us to stay away. Most humans don't understand why they should but heed the warning anyways. Yet there are some people who live dangerously and date the demons unknowing of their nature.

I have yet to date one, only because of my understanding of them. Also because I know what they look like and some of them are terrifying.

"Mrs. Kagome, I don't know about Alabama but when asked a question at this school we tend to answer to the best of our knowledge." Blushing I tilted my head down only because for the second time had I been caught daydreaming.

As I was tilting my head down a flash of silver caught my eye. Glancing up I saw a boy sitting close to the front row. He had the oddest amber colored eyes or rather they were more shaped like orbs. His silver hair was long almost reaching his butt. And on his face was the most peculiar smirk I had ever seen almost as if he was mocking me, or at least recording self consciously how stupid I was. Unwillingly I returned my attention back to my teacher.

"Could you repeat the uh, question?" I asked almost uncertain she had even asked me anything at all.

"I asked if you would please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher said with venom in his voice.

What a penis. Only I didn't voice this allowed.

"Sorry, uh, my name is Kagome Hiragashi. I am seventeen years old and I just transferred here from Opelika, Alabama. Nice to meet you all." I slowly sat down to show that I was finished humiliating myself for at least the rest of the hour. If not the rest of the day too.

That's when I realized what I had actually noticed but hadn't recognized. It was the very thing that had caught my attention in the first place; something that was placed on top of the boys 

head. Possibly something that would move sub-consciously and that was used to hear father away with.

_Ears._

More particularly dog ears. Inu-dog ears.

This boy was a demon and I couldn't figure out why I hadn't noticed before this very moment. I usually could feel them all around; feel them watching. Yet he wasn't watching with the look of hatred but one of wonder.

I cringed slightly because I could feel his beautiful orbs glued to my person. It took all the amount of self-control that I had not to look up and meet his gaze. I tried to act natural, as if I really didn't notice nor did I care that he was staring. But it was so freaking hard when someone was staring as if they were trying to read your mind.

"Inuyasha Tashio is totally staring at you!" I chocked on my squeak. She just scared me half to death. The weirdest part was my look a like twin just butted in from no where and delved into my mind and voiced my very thoughts allowed.

"Inuyasha?" I asked unsure if she was talking about the same demon I was thinking of.

"Yeah, that really hot guy sitting in the front row." She answered mocking me for not knowing his name.

"Um, I didn't really notice." I tried. Maybe she would stop talking so I wouldn't have too. I didn't really want to talk much about a demon. Especially when I knew he could hear everything I did or said. That just made more nervous.

Ah! I felt like vomiting.

"I'm Kikyo Malone by the way. Top cheerleader and mostly likely to succeed." This girl didn't have any etiquette; she practically drove me insane with the continuously smacking.

"Kagome Hir-"

"Hiragashi, Yeah I know. Don't you think it's kind of weird? I mean he never stares at girls; not that he's gay. Oh but I wouldn't take it personally though." She shot an annoyed look his way. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, he doesn't really date. Well, I've never seen him date at Shikon High." She finished just as she popped a bubble in my face.

NASTY!

I really wanted to grab it out of her mouth and stick it in her hair. But that would be so kindergarten, -sigh- those were the good ole' days.

"I really don't know who he is and uh, I don't intend to find out?" Which to my ears sounded like I was questioning my own self. God I am such a class A dork.

There was absolutely no was I was ever dating him.

What! I meant even talking to him.

Demons were dangerous, especially if you pissed them off. Hint the lovely three fingered scar across my right hip.

As I watched Kikyo I could tell she was not convinced with my shitty answer.

"Yeah well, how about let's be friends." I almost laughed, because when she said it she made it sound like this was the revolutionary war and we were calling a peace treaty.

"Ok?" This girl was definitely crazy. Slowly I let my eyes wander to no man's land. Only this time I was pretending to be interested in the guy beside him. They looked to be in a serious conversation. I noticed the boy this 'Inuyasha' was talking to did not appear to be a demon; he looked to be just a regular human.

Apparently their conversation wasn't interesting enough because when the black headed human caught my eye he relayed a message to Inuyasha who in turn glanced in my direction. And when his eyes connected with mine I felt mesmerized.

Time stood still, and I was completely baffled. He had this odd expression on his face; one of complete confusion. As if he couldn't quite figure out what I was thinking or why I was starring. This Inuyasha person looked more human than any demon I had ever encountered. He was dressed to kill. I think that's why I didn't really notice his demon heritage until the movement of his ears.

Out of all things I can recall from this day the only one I couldn't seem to find was how long we stared at each other. To me if felt like centuries and I'm still confused as to why his expression held my attention.

I do remember that it wasn't until the teacher called Inuyasha's name in the middle of roll call did the trance I was in release me. And only then did I turn my head from him and blush.

I can't say I was happy to be drawn from his obvious interest of the day but something about him made me uneasy. This was probably my danger sense working.

The only thing I didn't want was him knowing that I knew what he was; what he is. That could cause me to be in serious trouble.

I remember one time in kindergarten; when I didn't really understand what I was seeing, and my biggest mistake was asking the person questions about why he looked the way he did. He didn't take my questions very well and he rounded up some of his other demon friends to teach me a lesson. From then on I only asked a question about them one other time and that was if anyone else could see what I saw.

Of coarse no one did and I felt like a bigger freak than I was already.

I once asked my mom did she see them, and she looked at me as if I had a third eye. I searched the internet and that was where I found my information on demons.

I began to believe a lot more was out there than what people thought. Most Sci-fi's had to have been made from something someone saw or heard about. People have big imaginations but something's are just left to wander.

Quickly I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was only eight forty-five. This meant I had fifteen more minutes until homeroom let out and first block began. It frustrated me that I had four more classes to go through before I was able to go home. Or well back to my dads house; really either was fine.

I didn't think I had the ability to finish the rest of the day off, and the more the seconds ticked by the more I realized this was going to be a very long and stressful day.

I only wished I hadn't decided to move here. Who would have thought I would regret it the very first day of school.

Oh well. I made my bed and now it was time to sleep in it.

Sighing I rested my head in my folded arms on my desk. Maybe I should try to go to sleep. That would really make time go by faster.

"Excuse me." And that's when my heart froze. Although I had never heard his voice; I knew it at once. The sweet melody that carried from his lips whispered against my skin and that sent chills all down my spine.

I stiffened my body up knowing he had to have noticed I knew he was a demon. And now it would start, all the picking on me and pushing me around.

I slowly, and unwillingly, lifted my gaze to his face, which had a slight smile on it. Gasping I tried to breath and for some reason didn't know how. I turned my attention away so I could catch 

some thought back into this mind of mine. I breathed in a slow and deep breath, and then I let it out.

"Ye-Yes" I squeaked, and noticed how uneasy my own voice was to his. I grimaced at how I must sound compared to his beautiful voice. Like a crow against a kitty.

Ouch!

And when he opened his mouth a second time to speak.

Well I kind of I passed out.

The last thing I remember was my sweet angel's voice filled with concern. One that was soft and sweet to my ears. One that was whispered in a sigh.

"Oh, Kagome."

* * *

_Authors Note: Yay! I have completed another chapter. I think I might just update on this account, who knows. I feel like I'm actually going to go somewhere with this story, unlike all my other ones that fell and hit rock bottom. So_

_**Review!!**_

_**Like three times. Thanks.**_


	3. Words Not Meant To Be Spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would have killed off Kikyo in the first episode.

**Chapter 3: Words Not Meant to Be Spoken**

The moment my eyes fluttered open, I could feel a set of someone's on me. Like a ripple of wind going down your back making the hairs on your neck stand up..

I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn toward the source of my discomfort, or if I wanted to run. I chose to turn only to find a set of brown eyes.. Wait brown? Wasn't Inuyasha's eyes gold.

I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. Thank god it was not him or I probably would have fainted again.

Oh! I fainted. Right in front of him. Right in front of twenty-four other people. My life was officially over at this school. I would really have to stay at home and finish out the school year..

I wonder if Ben would let me. I mentally made note to ask him.

"Oh good honey, you're awake." I slowly looked this lady up and down. I don't think I have ever met her. Shaking my head slightly I moved to an upright position.

"How long was I out?" I asked, hoping I had at least missed my first class.

"Only an hour sweetheart. Mister Tashio said he gave you quite a fright. Said to tell you he was sorry, he didn't mean to scare you Hun." She giggled at me..

She giggled at me like a school girl.. It was weird.

"I don't know how he could have scared you honey, he's a site for my sore eyes. Yes he is. Best looking boy around here save his brother Sesshomaru. That's a good looking one too. Why I cant imagine what a girl would do if one of them ask her out.. Probably fai-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted her, mostly because she was giving me a headache and also because she was making me feel stupid for fainting..

I didn't need any help feeling that way. I reminded myself daily on the errors of my ways, thank you very much.

"But could you please tell me if it's ok for me to go to my next class?" I was slightly torn between wanting to stay and hide but equally afraid of what my virgin ears might hear if I was in her company much longer.

"Oh, yes.. Sweetie you can leave now if you want. You're fine. Just don't over do it. M'kay?" She gave me a slight smile and ushered me out of her office.

I thanked her for her help and stiffly walked to my next class. Now they would really have something to stare about.

When I found my class and walked in of coarse they did stare but I was grateful that Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

Sitting down in the sit the teacher directed I listened only so so to her lecture. I just couldn't believe that I fainted in front of him.

There was something that made him different from all the other demons. Partly because he had ears on the top of his head…

Come to think of it, I had never seen a demon sport those appendages. Ever. And I had seen a lot of demons.

"So I heard you fainted when Inuyasha talked to you, are you virgin Mary or what?" I stifled a cry of frustration. Would these people ever leave me alone?. I felt such humiliation.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" I feigned confusion. Maybe then she wouldn't ask too many questions. What was up with these people and one hundred questions?

"Inuyasha Tashio. The only silver headed hottie, since his brother graduated last year?" She looked me up and down like I must have had six arms and four legs. Hey I think I seen a demon look like that before.

"Um. Look I don't even know him it's my first day." I tried not to stutter. Because what's worse than fainting and thinking it was because a cute guy talked to me?

Everyone thinking I was a blubbering idiot that fainted when a cute guy talked to me.. That's what

She sighed and gave a shake of her head. "Well duh your new." Ok so it was kind of obvious.

"Look. Everyone at this school knows you're new, so don't go spitting it off left to right. We are not retards you know." Shifting in her seat she looked back up at the teacher. Why oh why did I have to draw so much attention?

Maybe I should try and redeem myself.. Yes that its. I can make up a lie.

"He wasn't the reason I fainted." I muttered out. Hoping she would catch my words.

"Huh?" Ok so she didn't catch it. Did I ever tell you I was not very good at lying. I'm also not very good at stealing or fighting or anything that involves me doing something dangerous..

"He was not the reason I fainted." I tried again, raising my voice only slightly. She gave me a confused look.

"He's not the reason? Well explain how you fainted at the exact moment he talked to you?" Once again making me lie. I was going to become a great liar if I kept it up.. Here comes prison.

" I woke up late this morning and didn't have time to eat anything. Low sugar made me faint." Ok so I wasn't diabetic but she didn't need to know that. She lifted her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's your lie tell it how you want. I'm Sango by the way." She shot her hand out for me to shake. I nodded.

"I'm sure you already know my name." I laughed. Because of coarse she did. Her whole school did.

"Circulation says it's Kagome. Don't be surprised if you hear people calling out your name and you've never met them. It's going to happen a lot." She was grinning.

I think I could like this girl. Maybe she could be my friend.. Oh please let her be my friend. I am going to need one really bad.

* * *

So here I was sitting at lunch with Sango.. At the moment it was just me and her but she said she had about three more on the way.

I was a little nervous. I had a feeling that lunch, for me, was going to be an awkward experience.

"Who is all coming?" I hoped she would tell me.

"Just three guys. They're all really close. Well two of them are, and two of them kind of tolerate each other. It's a dominate male thing. Even I don't understand it." She moved her hand side to side as if to wave the words away.

Sango must have a deviant bone somewhere in her body because I had a feeling she wasn't mentioning names for a reason. I really really really hoped that Inuyasha was not one of them.

I didn't exactly want a repeat of earlier. The whole fainting thing had got me a lot of attention in the last 3 hours. Fainting a second time would surely get me even more.

What attention I had right now was enough to last the rest of my life.

If I NEVER had a person ask me if I was the 'fainting new girl' I would be extremely happy. Dying of happiness was actually one of my life goals when I hit age 50.

"Kagome." Sango called for my attention. I think 75 percent of my life I've been in my own world. Did that make me weird?

"Yes?" I questioned her. Because Sango never talked unless she had a purpose. Unlike me. I never talked unless spoken to.. Wait. Did that make me unsociable?

Great I was now officially the weird, unsociable, fainting, new girl. I am a loser.

"Ok. Don't freak out. Please don't faint. But here they come." Now I for one have never been bright but the whole don't faint thing told me only one thing.

Inuyasha was indeed one of her friends. And he was indeed going to be sitting at this table. I also was indeed probably going to faint if he said one word to me.

Enter Catastrophe number one.

Inuyasha plus Kagome equals unconscious Kagome.

So I turned in my seat because maybe if I actually saw him coming, instead of him surprise attacking me, I wouldn't be so prone to his naturally good looks and compelling charm.

There he was, walking this way and smiling at me! Oh my. Turning in my seat quickly I glared at Sango, who in turn had a look of guilt and was shrinking back from me in fear.

"Look, you told me he wasn't the reason you fainted. I didn't think it would be a very big deal." Ok her argument was valid.

And this here people is the reason I do not lie. Because when you lie it comes back to haunt your ass. I was so freaking doomed.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku." She waved a hand to them all. Was it me or did the last name come out with a bit of gloom. I think someone doesn't like this Miroku guy.

I stiffened when they all sat down. And I'll tell you why.

It was Miroku who sat by Sango, and me being the idiot had sat across from her. So guess who decides to sit beside me? INUYASHA, and that other dude Kouga. So now for the whole forty minutes of lunch I am stuck between two guys. One I have never met before and another that makes me faint just from talking to me. I am doomed.

Enter Catastrophe number Two

Inuyasha plus Kagome plus Kouga equals Kagome in between two hot heads.

I tried being invisible because when they sat down I bowed my head and didn't say a thing. This is where my unsociable-ness comes from. Also I am kind of afraid of Inuyasha.

I am not scared of him mind you. I am terrified of him. There is totally a difference.

"Kagome. I'm glad you are feeling better." I squeaked out a thank you, I think and continued to look downwards.. I told you it was going to be awkward at least for me.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure of introducing myself. I'm Miroku." A hand shot out into my vision. When I looked up I noticed he was the same human from first block. The one that was sitting close to Inuyasha and had been chatting away with him.

I cautiously stuck out my hand to shake his own and yanked it back quickly when he let go.

"I'm Kagome." I smiled slightly. I don't know how but I could kind of feel Inuyasha's frown. Maybe he was frowning because I didn't stutter in front of Miroku.

I mean can you blame me though. Inuyasha was like a freaking god and when he talked to me I felt like a peasant stealing. Deathly afraid I was going to get my hand cut off if I got caught..

Ok so maybe I'm a little melodramatic.

"Kagome I don't think I've ever seen someone with your beauty before." Ok so I totally expected that from Miroku. I mean he gives me this pervert vibe. But it was not from him. Kouga had spoken that.

That's when I tensed up again. The first thing I noticed was when I focused all my energy on him, I could tell Kouga was not human. He was indeed a demon.

Glancing quickly I saw his true form. It wasn't hideous and the only weird thing was his tail. I sighed thankful. He was a wolf demon. Nothing to be scared of.

The second thing I noticed was a very low and intimidating growl coming from Inuyasha beside me. I shifted away from him and shot a look his way only to see him focusing his growl on Kouga.

I looked at Sango for help but she was looking between her two friends with a confused expression on her as well. Hoping Miroku could tell me what was going on I shot him a please help glance only to see him looking at Inuyasha with a smug look and shaking his head as if to say 'I told you so'.

I was TOTALLY confused.

"What's your deal Yash?" Kouga's gruff voice spoke out over Inuyasha's growling.

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned in his seat without another word and began eating his plate of food. What exactly did _Keh_ mean? Kouga shrugged his shoulders and began eating too.

Enter Catastrophe number three.

Sango plus Miroku plus wandering hand equals Miroku with a huge hand print on his face.

It was like instantaneous one minute we are all sitting there in awkwardness, the next everyone around me is laughing. So me wondering what's going on looks up to see Miroku sporting a huge mark on his face and Sango seeing red. I knew he gave me a pervert vibe.

So I start laughing. And when I laugh, I laugh hardcore. Like it spirals. Then no one is laughing anymore. When I realize that I'm the only one; my laughs come to a hehe-haa stop. I glance at Miroku and Sango who is staring at Inuyasha which makes me look at him.

And there he is. My eyes meet his and I am stunned. He had this look of pure amazement on his face. His eyes were glassed over like he had just got his favorite toy for Christmas. Inuyasha's smile was so big he could probably stop traffic. And his look was directed toward me.

I think my heart just stopped for the second time today. I read somewhere that that can cause a heart attack if it happens to many times. I was going to die just from being looked at by Inuyasha.. What a nice way to go.

His next words almost mad me faint. Had I been standing I would have swooned.

Enter Catastrophe number four

Inuyasha plus Kagome plus words not suppose to be spoken equals a runaway bride.

"Marry Me?"

I didn't faint. I bolted out of there like a cat being chased by a dog. Like a zebra being chased by a lion. Like a girl being chased by everything she's ever wanted in life but to afraid to go for.

I ran because he scared the hell out of me. I ran because once again my heart stopped. I ran because I really didn't expect to hear him say that.

I didn't stop running even when I heard all of them calling for me. I didn't stop running even when I reached my car outside. I didn't stop running till I was in my room, on my bed.

Even though my body was at a stand still, My heart was still running, and I don't think it's ever going to stop.

* * *

**Author Note: **Ok. SURPRISE. I just have to finish this story.. Please Review as much as you can and tell me what you think..


	4. A Mother Knows BestNot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. For I am not that great. But maybe one day I will be? Who am I kidding? No one? Thought so.

Chapter 4: A Mother Knows Best-Not!

* * *

There was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like a bug flying around your face only no matter how many times you swipe at it, it wont go away.

It kept getting louder and louder. My eyes fluttered. The first thing I noticed was the darkness, next was the fact that I had been asleep for six hours. The last thing was that I could hear a voice calling my name.

"KAGOME!" I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I visibly tensed praying it was Ben and not the obvious source of my discomfort.

Looking toward my door I saw it fly open and in burst my dad.

"Kagome?" He looked at me with incredibility. Like maybe I wasn't there and he was just seeing things.

I really hoped I wasn't there, that maybe I could become invisible so I would never have to go to school again. Never have to see Inuyasha. Because I was TERRIFIED of him.

My dad stepped toward my bed. "Oh Kagome, I have been worried sick." He sat beside me on my bed. Still looking at me like what he was seeing couldn't possibly be real.

Enter Catastrophe number four

Kagome plus stupid choices equals crazy and upset mother/father

"The school called and told me you had bolted out of school, but I didn't get it till I left just an hour ago. I was on a case about some unexplained disappearance. What the hell happened. I have been worried sick!"

I knew I couldn't possibly tell him that I had ran from a boy. That would do great. I'd say something like, 'Yeah, this boy asked me to marry him and scared the shit out of me so I ran.'

I think he would hunt down Inuyasha and castrate him. And even though he made me nervous I wouldn't want to see that gorgeous man hurt.

Here I was having to lie again. Wait. Didn't that come back and bite me before? Oh well, you got to do what you've got to do. Maybe now would be a good time to suggest home schooling?

"Sorry. I felt really sick. I puked in the bathroom and I just wasn't feeling well." Not my best excuse but hey give me a break.

I was pulling this out of my ass. Ben nodded and stood from my bed. His face held a grimace, as if he had done something that maybe wasn't the brightest.

"Crap. I called your mom." MY MOM?

I leaped off my bed. I was so dead. I knew for a fact she was not going to accept me leaving the school for that stupid ass reason. What is with fathers who have to call a mother on every single little thing?

You fall down, and oh lets call your mom about a scratched up knee. You break a fingernail, and oh lets call her about that too.

Come on! Handle it yourself. BE A MAN. Damn it. Now I was going to have to call her and pray she didn't tell Ben about it.

"Daddddd! Why. She's probably going crazy waiting on me to call her. Ugh!" I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

Ben just scooted slowly out of the room, then he stuck his head back in and he said, "Uh, you just call her and tell her you're ok. I'll get dinner started."

Coward.

Sighing I picked up my cell phone and dialed the all to familiar number. I just hoped she had not called the FBI and sent out a search warrant. That would totally make my day.

"Kagome?" I could hear the worry and fear in her voice. I cringed, this was going to be ugly. For me anyways.

"Hey mom." I took a deep breathe.

"KAGOME HIRAGASHI! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE SCHOOL AND NOT TELL ANYONE. YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOUR ASS IS ALL THE WAY IN CALI OR I WOULD SO BEAT YOU TO DEATH."

She screamed loud and proud. I wiped the sweat off my brow and was truly thankful that she was indeed many hundred thousands of miles away, because she never cusses. Ever.

I shifted through thoughts of how to explain this situation to her. I hoped and prayed my delayed answer would not piss her off more. I sighed. I would have to go with the truth. I mean come on its my mom. Aren't they suppose to like tell you how to fix the shitty stuff in your life?

Like how to keep myself from fainting every time a certain hottie says hi to me.

"Ok, Mom. The truth is there is this guy-" I started off only to be interrupted.

"Guy? What guy? IS he cute, Ooo. What color are his eyes, how did ya'll meet? -"

"MOM! it's a really big issue. Come on you have to listen." I cried out. Unhappy that she was excited about my misfortune.

I know you're all thinking, Misfortune? A hot guy asks you to marry him and it's a misfortune? But LOOK AT ME!

I am not just a regular girl and he's not just a regular guy. I mean what guy asks a girl he's barely said a word to, to marry him?

That's just WEIRD.

Ok, so he's hot, ok so he's got a nice car! That don't impress me much. Hahaha. I love that song.

But on the serious note. I've never really dated. Never had a serious relationship.

Well one, but that was my imaginary boyfriend. He dumped me for some crazy bitch that ate crayons, or at least that's what the bitch said. I never could get him to talk to me after that. I think I have a tear in my eye.

"Kagome, it can not bet that serious. You've only been at that school for one day. And you didn't even go the full day. Honey what's the matter."

I sat on my bed and pouted. Not a big deal. We'll just see about that.

"Ok so I walk into school and there is this really cute guy. Mom he was a demon, and he made me nervous. Then all of a sudden-"

"Wait wait. A demon. You mean those imaginary creatures you were always talking about when you were young? Kagome there not real." she rudely interrupted me.

Enter Catastrophe number five

Parents plus seeing crazy shit Kagome equals insane asylum

See what I mean about not saying anything I see out loud. Because no one believes me. So therefore, I rest my case.

"Look mom, they are real you are just going to have to believe me. I think by now I would have stopped talking about them. C'mon I am seventeen, a little to old to be playing make believe." My voice stressing each word hoping she would get the memo.

I don't lie. Or well at least I didn't use to. Is saying that you don't lie, when you really lied about six hours ago, count as a lie? This school is having a bad affect on me. I swear I could almost hear the prison bars slamming shut.

"Ok Kagome, lets say I believe you. So he's a demon and I know when you were younger they made you nervous. So what happened?" She said in a not so sympathetic tone. Like maybe I was crazy, which I'm not by the way. I was totally trading her in for a new mom. It was officially time for an upgrade.

"Like I was saying," I began hoping she would catch the memo and not interrupt me again. Because interrupting is just plain rude. "He was making me nervous because I realized he was a demon and he kept staring at me. Then all of a sudden, he's standing right beside my desk saying hey to me. So I freaked and ended up fainting," I explained slowly.

"What class were you in?" she asked.

"I was in my first class, homeroom," I answered.

"Kagome, Ben said the school called and mentioned that you had left around lunch time?" She questioned me like any good mother would do. Maybe I wouldn't trade her in after all.

"I know. I woke up in the nurses office and this lady kept on talking about how hot Inuyasha was and I thought my virgin ears where going to go in overload so I kindly-"

"Inuyasha?" She interrupted again.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Mom. Sheesh keep up. That's the demons name. Anyways. So I kindly told her that I needed to get back to class." I explained.

"I hope you were nice Kagome. I know how your kindly's are. They're not so nice." She reminded me with a slight warning in her tone.

"I was nice." I grumbled, "So I meet this girl in my first block, she's really cool. Her name was Sango." I was completely happy to tell her about my new friend. Even though she purposely set me up to fail, when I caught sight of Inuyasha.

"So we had the next block together and she showed me to my class, and we talked about stupid shi- I mean stuff" I stuttered. I almost cussed in front of my mom. Ack!

"Stuff," I continued, pretending I hadn't almost said that naughty word. " Then we went to lunch. So I'm sitting there minding my own business when Sango tells me Inuyasha also sit's at that table." I mumbled.

How embarrassing. I cant believe I feel like such a freaking dork. Hearing myself say all this out loud makes me realize how retarded I am.

"Kagome? Are you there?" My mom questions my sudden silence.

"I am. Well here he comes with two other guys, Miroku and Kouga. They all sit down and there's this like awkward feeling because of my fainting." Or at least it was awkward for me, everyone else seemed to not care.

"Miroku who is a pervert I might add-"

"A PERVERT?" She yells. "He didn't touch you did he? I'll kill him." I giggled lightly. She was so old fashioned.

"No mom, he didn't. Actually he groped Sango and everyone starts laughing." I smiled to myself. "So here we are all laughing and then everyone stops and I'm left laughing looking ridiculous." I was weary. Ridiculous didn't even describe how insane I had acted.

"So, you were doing that laugh that draws attention?" I nodded my head before I realized she couldn't really see me and said a brief 'yea'.

"I look around wondering why everyone wasn't laughing anymore and they have like this incredulous look on their faces. I looked toward Inuyasha because that's where their looks were directed and mom you'll never believe this," I shivered. I still couldn't believe it.

"Go on, I'm listening." She replied.

"Ok Mom he was looking at me, AT ME! With this look of wonder, like he just got a Christmas present that he wanted really bad. He was smiling brightly and can you believe what he said.?" I asked incredibility laced with my own voice.

"He asked did you always laugh like that?" She asked in wonder.

"NO! He asked me to marry him, mom. MARRY HIM. Can you believe that. I am totally serious. Like everyone was flabbergasted and it made me so freaking nervous that I bolted. I mean how does someone react to someone asking them that?" I took a deep puff of air. I was out of breath because of my rambling another sign that I am totally a weirdo.

"Kagome, when someone ask you to marry them, you usually would say YES!" She yells so loudly I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

A look of disgust clouds my face. YES? I'm suppose to say yes to a guy I barely know. Gah! Parents, sometimes they are unpredictable.

"Seriously? Yes?" I repeat to her because obviously she cannot hear my thoughts and for that I am grateful. I have some not so nice ones floating around about her right now and they would probably get me grounded for forever.

"Mom. How can I say yes to a guy I barely know. And better yet to a guy who frightens me beyond my wits. I fainted mom. Fainted! When he said hey to me. A simple hey. No tone in his voice, just Hey, like you would greet someone. What is your problem?" I huff. She just doesn't understand teenagers. Maybe it had something to do with old age?

"Kagome, I want grandchildren. I'm getting old. So go make nice with this boy and PRODUCE SOME!" Yep definitely old age.

Enter Catastrophe number six

My mom plus old age equals insanity.

I stared at my phone as if it had grown a freakishly large head. My mom was suppose to cock block me. Not tell me to hop into bed with this guy. She was suppose to say, 'Now Kagome dear you just tell this nice young man you aren't interested in his assets and go on about your business.' But NO! She tells me to go for it. To have sex with this guy and produce babies. I'm only seventeen. I cant even take care of myself. What the fuck?

"Mom have aliens taking over your brain and gave me a retard for a mother instead. I am not having freaking babies. What the heck?" My mouth is still hung open. I pinch myself to see if I'm awake. _Ow._ Yep I'm awake, unfortunately.

"Kagome, just think about. This guy might really like you. You might end up falling for him. Give him a chance. Maybe he's never been around a beautiful girl like you. I'm pretty sure he shocked himself with his question." Ok, so you see why she's the mother and I'm just the daughter who cant even handle one stupid guy.

Because she is wise in the ways of the men.. Who am I kidding? She fucking crazy and has absolutely no idea what she's talking about. I knew I should have kept this a secret. Me and my big mouth.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now mom," I had to get off the phone or else my mouth was going to get me in a shit load of trouble. I heard her sigh on the other end.

"Good night honey. Don't forget to call me every once in a while." I guess she wanted updates on my never going to happen relationship.

"Sure. Night." I hang the phone up and throw myself back onto my bed.

I still couldn't believe she had encouraged me to date him and, although she didn't say it, fuck his brains out. What kind of mother has she turned into?

Maybe moving here wasn't my brightest plan. Go figure. I was hoping to start fresh and be a different person. But no, I had to go and faint on my first day, and then bolt out of school because of the same guy.

Closing my eyes, I dreaded going to school tomorrow. I just knew everyone would be staring at me like I was a freak. Life was cruel.

Inuyasha- 2

Kagome- 0

* * *

_**Author's Note: Kind of boring, but I'm getting there. Still trying to get a feel of this story because its been so long since I started it. I am a epic failure. Aaa well, Hope you guys enjoyed even just a little bit. Plus it was seven pages long. The longest chapter yet.**_

_**Review,**_

_**Jessica**_


	5. My Thoughts On You

Disclaimer: So we have to put that we don't own Inuyasha- which breaks my heart- because I don't. But I wonder can we get sued for wishful thinking?

Chapter 5: My Thoughts On You

Walking into school was a nightmare. It was worse than me dreaming I was standing in front of thousands of people in nothing but a hat. Did I mention this was a reoccurring dream? That I was butt ass naked and people were laughing. I shuttered. Ugh, People stared and pointed and if I was crazy I would have killed them all. Stupid fuckers.

Enter Catastrophe Number Seven

Kagome plus doing crazy shit equals a hell of a lot of unwanted attention

Never in all of my years have I EVER got this much attention. I was a walking freak of nature. I cringed when another girl pointed my way and began whispering. Such humiliation. Why did I have to be a dork? And why did Inuyasha have to be a big jerk and ask me such a question? My life was officially over before it had even began.

'_I cant believe she fainted'_

'_Really? I cant believe she ran from the hottest boy in school just because he talked to her'_

'_I heard he asked her how she was doing'_

'_No way I heard asked her out'_

'_Asked her out? Get real. What would he see in her.'_

It was a never ending parade of stupid. I was tempted to yell out "STOP LOOKING AT ME I DON'T DO TRICKS" But I didn't want to seem even weirder than I already was. If this happened all day I was totally dropping out of school. My mom and dad would just have to be disappointed in me.

Speaking of parents. What the hell is up with my Mom. I mean come on. Say yes to a guy I barely know. Say yes to a demon. I didn't want to die. I was way to young to die.

Perhaps she was doing some drugs when I called her. Note to self: Call mom and ask if she was popping some pills.

So here I am slowly-and I mean turtle slow.- -walking to my first class, homeroom. I am dreading going there. It's going to be a nightmare on elm street. I would rather face Freddy Kruger than have to look at that oh so carefully carved face of disaster. He was completely and wholly my disaster. A crash course I would never get right. I regrettably failed that test. I just hoped if I keep my head down I wouldn't have to face him until, well NEVER!

Inching my way into class, I kept my head down. Not meeting anybody's eyes because knowing me the first time I looked up I would see him and probably run screaming.

I do not know why I have this terrible fear of him. I know he's a demon and yeah that kind of scares the shit out of me, but he's so gentle. I can vaguely remember him carrying me to the nurse office. Which is a place I vow never to go again. Even if I was bleeding out I would never go see that woman. While I was currently questioning my sanity, I knew that bitch was crazy. And most likely a pedophile at heart.

Quickly dipping into my seat I pulled out my notebook and focused my attention on it. I could feel eyes staring me down. Without lifting my head I cautiously lifted my eyes. My heart dropped all the way to the floor and my breath caught in my throat.

It slowly returned to normal and my breath evened out, it was only Miroku. Inuyasha was currently turned toward the front but I could tell he had his attention focused on me. His beautiful ears where perched atop his head angled in my direction. I still havent figured out why he had those ears. Hell I've never figured out why I can see half the shit I see.

Ever so often I could see Miroku say something toward Inuyasha and he would nod his head as if confirming he had heard him. I was staring pretty hard and trying not to be conspicuous. Reading lips was tough, especially when Miroku would angle his head away from my view every so often. I made out certain words such as 'mate' and 'nervous' and 'uncertain' and 'positive'. But other than that I had NO Idea what they were talking about. The one word that caught my attention was Mate. Never having heard it before made me ponder on what they could be talking about.

Come to think of it, people who were Aussy's said that to a friend. So maybe he was referring to Inuyasha and calling him Mate. Like buddy O' Pal.

My eyes redirected when the teacher walked into the class with a 'Good Morning' I was so nervous. I didn't know how I was suppose to act around him. If I was suppose to pretend that yesterday never happened or skirt around him for the rest of the school year.

Ugh. I banged my head onto my desk as silently as possible. I could still feel several eyes pointed into my direction and that made me cringed. I hated all of this. When the bell rang, I hurriedly exited the classroom in hopes that I would not have to say anything to Inuyasha yet. Quickly darting around the students I walked as fast as I could.

Suddenly I was jolted to a stop in my walk to safety. The hairs on my neck stood at a stand still and I was one word away from fainting. Calming myself I turned to face my opponent. When I saw that is was Sango, my body sagged in relief. I shot her a brief smile.

"Kagome. Are you okay? She asked in such a worrisome voice that I wonder if maybe I had freaked everyone at the table out and not only myself. Nodding my head I began walking to our next class. Glad that Sango was with me. I felt less intimidated knowing she was next to me. Hoping she could shield me from everyone that stared.

"Look. I know that you are new and all but please don't make a repeat of yesterday." She timidly looked over at me, unsure at how I would take words. Looking back at her I opened my to speak only to have someone interrupt me.

"Sango. My lovely lady. There you are." Miroku shoved past a couple of students in order to get to us quicker. He pulled his arm around her shoulder and whispered something then leaned back and waited for it to sink in.

Enter Catastrophe number Eight

Miroku plus silent exchanged words equals some crazy shit is going on

Of coarse, me, personally, I will never let him get that close to me with him being a pervert and all.

Looking at Sango for a reaction, I saw her eyes widen for only a second and then become neutral. This action happened so fast I was almost sure I had dreamed it. But when I saw her shoot a look toward Miroku, I knew the look had been there. Not one to pry I silently watched the exchange in their eyes. Curiously I watch Miroku the most, because he was the closest to Inuyasha. The man I ultimately feared yet passionately in some way wanted to know. He fascinated me.

And that's when I realized it. I was not scared of how Inuyasha looked or of what he was, I was scared because of how he made me feel. How my heart would race when he looked at me. How when he asked me that question my heart screamed 'yes' and my head screamed 'run'. And because your head is what makes your body move, I ran from him.

Somewhere within the last day, I felt a connection with him. In my heart, I felt desire for him. I wanted him but was terrified of what would happen if I got him.

Fingers snapped in my face. Slightly shaken I looked at the prosecutor of the fingers. Sango was giving me this cautious look as if she was also questioning my sanity. People were doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry" I said. Not sure exactly what I was apologizing about but feeling as if I had missed something relevant. Sango tilted her head before gesturing toward Miroku.

"He asked if you were going to be sitting with us at lunch." My eyes widened for a second before I looked down at the ground. Shuffling my feet I nervously nodded my head. I was going to have to face Inuyasha some day and though I was not ready I would have to make due. After all we did hold similiar friends. Even if Inuyasha had known Sango longer.

Nodding his head Miroku bowed out and went in the opposite direction. I watched him leave and wondered if maybe there was more to Miroku besides his pervert façade. I could tell he secretly held feelings for Sango. And if he was as close to Inuyasha as it looked, he must be a really good friend. A demon would not just accept a humans friendship easily. Demons trusted nothing but their instincts, and this I knew first hand.

Glancing up at Sango, I saw her also watching Miroku fad into the throws of people. Maybe she held feelings for him as well.

"Ready for class?" I asked. Her eyes snapped back toward me quickly, and with a sheepish smile she nodded. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry about me not updating. I know that this chapter isn't much. But I wanted to at least give ya'll and update. I have a new job and its 40 hours a week which takes up most of my time. Some people have asked that I write in Inuyasha's point of view.

Now when I started this story I was really trying to stay with Kagome's side and leave his to mystery. But if my readers want his side, I will attempt it. So Vote on if I should or should not. I don't want to give away what Inuyasha is feeling because that would ruin Kagome's questioning but I'll tell you what, if his point of view gets more points than No's, I will.

So Review and let me know what you think. Sorry nothing interesting happens but I really want to build this story and not rush into the relationship just yet.

Jessica


	6. Oddity From Inuyasha

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha's brain. Because it is a deep, dark, scary place.

Chapter 6: Oddity for Inuyasha

Sitting at the lunch table, I was anticipating the arrival of Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. I wasn't sure how I was going to act this time around, but I prayed that I didn't do anything stupid. Like running way again, or possible fainting AGAIN!

I was going to simply sit here and engage in conversations with them and not think about how nervous I was around Inuyasha. I just really hoped he didn't talk to me all that much. I could probably get by with five words, but after that, I was a goner.

Shifting in my seat I sighed for the umpteenth time. Glancing nervously toward Sango every now and then waiting for the slight recognition in her eyes to suddenly cloud over, so that I would know when my fate was sealed.

"Kagome?" Sango eyes met mine. I smiled weakly. I hoped she didn't ask me what yesterday was all about because I'm not sure I had an answer for anyone. How would I explain my feelings about him without confusing them?

How would I explain what I see without them being able to see what I do?

I couldn't. I would never be able to tell anyone about how I felt, because although I knew somewhat on the how, I did not know why. And to me, that was the biggest question of all.

"Hmm?" I questioned. Did I ever mention that I had the worst luck in history. I mean every time I turned around something crazy or exotic happened and it left me hinder less to anything. It also made everyone around give me weird looks.

Sango was inspecting my face, with a slight hint of humor. Maybe she was thinking about telling me Inuyasha was serious. Ha! Yeah right.

I bet you are wondering what I think about that? I think aliens abducted his brain and made him say crazy shit yesterday. That's what I think. Personally me, I understand people say crazy stuff all the time. But come on 'Marry Me'? That was beyond crazy and over in la-la land past the candy apple tree.

"Kagome," she started, which brought me out of my thoughts. Smiling I waited for her to continue, only she gave me a frustrated sigh. Frowning I watched her closely.

She looked unsure of how to continue and when she looked back at me, weariness clouded her face. And I knew, whatever she said would not be anything I would like to discuss.

"About Inuyasha," my body froze, told you so, "He is.. Well, he's one of a kind. And there are certain things he says or does that wont always make sense to you, but please try to stop doing whatever it is you are doing." She pleaded as Her shoulders dropped hoping I would understand. Shooting my eyes to my currently enclosed hands, I heaved the sigh this time.

"Sango?" I spoke not sure of how I would reply. Because I already knew he was different. I already knew he was not like me and her. I knew he was completely opposite and his feelings would be unlike our own. I just couldn't tell her that.

"I.. I don't understand him at all. I barely even know him." Lifting my eyes to hers I continued, "If you are asking me to stop flipping out I cant help you. I'm different to and.. Look, he confuses me but when I look at him its like everything stops. I havent even know him long enough to be having these… What ever they are." I laughed defeated. Her reassuring hand closed over mine and she smiled.

"He doesn't understand either. After you left he was completely beside himself. He's was worried he had frightened you enough to make you leave. I have no idea what runs through his head but I do know there is something about you that makes him say and do crazy stuff." She squeezed my hand tightly.

"The Inuyasha I know was not sitting at this table yesterday, so just give him a try, okay?" She begged. I nodded slightly. I would try to be less heart attack-ish but I couldn't make a promise when I had no idea if I would be able to keep it.

Hearing Sangos slight gasp of breathe I assumed that was my cue to also look their way. Turning my head I peered at them and it took my breathe away.

Enter Catastrophe number Nine

Breathtaking Inuyasha and Kagome equals hyperventilating Kagome.

I quickly turned back around. How could he walk with such promise. When he walked he command attention and all eyes were focused on him. I sucked in air trying to calm my once again racing heart. Fear entered me. I was afraid I would do something stupid yet again.

When the boys reached the table and sat down, I tried to relax. Inuyasha did not sit beside me this time, but occupied the empty space beside Miroku, who in turn had sat by Sango. So I was left with Kouga.

The tension in the air could cut paper it was so thick, and I knew it was because of my behavior. So I took the first step, I spoke up.

"Hey guy's!" I tried as cheerfully as I could. I hoped no one could feel my anxiety from doing that. I attempted to look at ease as I possibly could.

There was even more silence. And I know that's weird that in silence there can be more. But I am serious. I was completely baffled at what happened. Everyone had been smiling when they had sat down, big goofy grins on all of their faces. Contagious grins if you seen them from afar.

But then, Miroku's smiled turned upside down, Kouga's did a loopy-dee dop. And Inuyasha's, well his face froze in horror. AND he started to stutter. What the hell.

Here I was prepared for the worse, as in ME stuttering, ME fainting, or Me possibly breaking a leg or to and do you know what?

I was completely disappointed. Because it was Inuyasha stuttering, Miroku fainting, and Kouga took off with his tail between his legs. Leaving me, Sango, and a very unconscious Miroku alone.

Was I suddenly the apocalypse or what? Did I have freakishly large letters written across my head that said 'I want to eat your brain?'

Looking quickly at Sango I could tell she was just as worried as I was. Maybe we had entered a Twilight Zone and the boys were some how magically switched from there selves to me. And as stupid as that may sound that's really what it looked like. Inuyasha was still sitting there looking like maybe I too was crazy or maybe I was from Mars.

Then he stood up without any word and walked off.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled, because hey, I am unpredictable like that. Even to myself. I tend to do the unthinkable and surprise myself. I yelled loud enough that I knew he heard my because his shoulders stiffened.

Only he didn't stop walking, if anything his pace quickened.

"Inuyasha, stop!" I tried again. This time he stopped like somehow my words had an outer worldly affect over him. Like it was impossible not to stop with my voice sounding so desperate. And boy did I sound desperate.

What is with this guy? First he feels bad because he scares me and then when I try to be all goody two shoes nice he flips out and I'm the one left standing still. Irony is a bitch.

His head crooked to the side as he waited for me to speak. My mouth bobbed up and down, trying to bring out the words I wanted so badly to say. Unsure of what exactly it was left me speechless. I just didn't want him avoiding me, because hey, that was my job. I was the avoider, not him. This was not a play and I didn't plan on switching roles.

"I just need some time." My head snapped up and I was left dumbfounded by his figure fading away from site.

Some time? What the fuck! He was the one who was all:

'Ka_gome Marry me! All it took was one freaky laugh and now I am hooked for life._'

He was such a hypocrite. Coming from my thoughts I noticed that all eyes in the lunchroom were on me. A blush spread across my face and I felt my cheeks heat up. Sitting down quickly, I tried covering my eyes to hide my self from everyone's view. How did I get into these predicaments? Why did I have to attract such bizarre people? Maybe it was in my DNA. I would have to blame my parents for this crap.

I just recently noticed that my parents are to blame for a lot of stuff that has to do with my mental capabilities. Here I thought parents where suppose to make your life better, not worse. Or maybe it was just my luck that I turned out this way.

"Argggh" the sound bringing me out of my head an into reality. Miroku was waking up off the floor grabbing his head, shaking it lightly. Sango slowly helped him sit back down at the table, and both their eyes locked on me. Miroku watched me cautiously, contemplating what, I have no idea. My days just keep getting odd and more odd, so much that I had my self questioning my sanity once again.

I think this school has some not so good effects on me. Something was going on here and I was the one being pointed at. I shifted my eyes to Sango who was still looking at me with bewilderment.

"We need to talk" Miroku's voice broke through the stillness of our table, and my eyes locked on him.

"Kagome, what do you know about Miko's?" He asked me. Warning bells went up in my head, ringing so loud I had to grab it to hush the noise. I shook it slightly praying the noise did not come back.

"Nothing." I replied. Because in truth, I did not know anything about Mikos. I did not know anything about Demons. I did not know why Inuyasha stormed off. There was a lot I didn't know, and damn it. I think its about time I start.

_Inuyasha- 2_

_Kagome -0_

_Life sure did suck right about now.

* * *

_

Author's Note: Dundundunnnnnnnn. So as you can tell this would be just a filler till I have time to actually update like I want to. I still do not have a answer for Inuyasha's point of view. But I am thinking about throwing in a Miroku and Sango in the next chapter. We'll see what happens. So Review and tell me what you think XD!

Jessica


	7. A little Information

**DISCLAIMER:**I OWN INUYASHA! So sue me! WAIT! DON'T! I was kidding.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** So here I am, sorry it took so long. Been extremely busy with work. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter 7: A little Information.

"_Kagome, What do you know about Miko's?"_

"_Miko's are protector's of humans and they kill very deadly demons. Do you see demons, Kagome?"_

"_Demons are not like humans. They are stronger than 30 humans put together, they can hear farther, run faster, see better. Demons are very deadly if you mess with the wrong one. Why? Have you encountered one?"_

"_Inside of you are untrained, deep, and very powerful forces, and I do not know how I did not see it. Everything surrounding you is illuminating power. Your whole essence is covered in it!"_

"_By being a in the line of Monks, I am able to feel the presence of other holy aura's. Something must have brought out your powers? Are you sure you have never seen a demon in disguise? Miko's are able to look past their façade."_

"_Tell me, have you ever had bright light ascend for your hands?"_

"_Kagome, you must not tell anyone what we have discussed. If word got out that you were indeed a Miko, I am afraid your life could be in danger."_

_

* * *

_

_Miko's?_

That was a foreign word to me. About as foreign as Japanese even though I was apart of that culture. So very different from anything I had ever experienced in my life. Miko's killed the demons I was so deathly terrified of.

These kind of people took life from another human being, or well a demon being, and I was one of them?

Never had anything hit me harder than knowing I had the power to purify demons, to kill them off.

My whole body was stiff from the fear of demons finding out that I was a bigger threat than I had thought. Being able to see demons was enough punishment. But also being able to harm them in a way no other human was, terrified me.

I really think moving here was the stupidest thing I have ever done.

I was currently standing by my locker. How I got here I was unsure. The lunch room conversation was a blur, and I was still not positive all that I had heard was true. I was silently praying that what I had found out was indeed false.

But Miroku had sounded so sincere during our conversation. My fears shot up ten-fold when Sango did not seem the least bit surprised hearing about demons.

Then come to find out she is a DEMON SLAYER? What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"I don't think you went about that the right way Miroku."

Jerking around I heard voice's drawing closer to my position. Stepping in the dark hall I watched as both of my friends passed by me, so lost in their conversation they did not even hear when I tripped.

My back pressed against the way, I waited until their voices were muffled. Catching my breath I slowly followed them, hoping they would stop long enough at some point for me to hear their conversation.

"Sango…..Not….Miko….Inuyasha….Mate….she didn't even know…Please.."

My mind was so jumbled I could not even insert the correct words that were missing. Trying to follow behind without being caught but also trying to keep up so not to lose them was indeed complicated.

Every now in then I would trip, and being the klutz I am, it was more often than not. Exactly what were they talking about? I knew they could both since my aura, and yet they were so into their own conversation that they could not detect me.

I was certain it obviously about Inuyasha and there was that word again, _MATE. _

Just what was so important that they couldn't even acknowledge my presence? I could see them enter an empty classroom, both looked around cautiously making me have to duck around another corner.

Resting against the wall I breathed deeply. My life keep getting more complicated as the days dragged on. Slowly I crept up next to the door of the classroom they vacated.

I only prayed they did not catch a fleeting glimpse of me.

* * *

"You know this changes things, Right?" How could this have happened? A girl moves to our school and changes everything as we know it. Poor Kagome. She had no idea just what she was getting herself into.

"Sango, stop with the temper tantrum." Miroku sighed, shaking his head lightly. "What we have is here is merely a bump in the road."

"A bump in the road? A BUMP IN THE ROAD" I shouted waving my hands around in the air. It was more than a bump in the road. It was a complete disaster.

Everything was spiraling down into a black abyss and I did not see us coming out of this without lots of bruises.

"Miroku, his mate is here! HIS MATE! Something demons are not suppose to find within their first 200 years of existence. Inuyasha is only 50 in demon years. He is not suppose to have found her already. But here she is, in our school. Do you understand that he will never be able to get around her? Then Kagome comes in and is a MIKO? Someone who kills demons for a living. Of coarse to twist things up, SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!" I ranted. Pacing back and forth. Looking to Miroku ever so often.

How the hell did he just sit there calmly. Like our whole world was not going up in ashes. I really felt for Inuyasha. Having to already endure the seals for his demon but finding his mate 150 years to early was way to much on his demon.

I could already tell it was affecting him emotionally. Considering all the unexpected things that had taken place in the last two days.

"We will have to control him Sango, there is no way he can mate with her at this time. His demon is to unstable. Not to mention he is a half, and he has limited control over his full demon side. Kagome can become of some use to us, with the right training that is. We all know Naraku is planning something bigger than ever. We have been fighting this battle for over 100 years no stop and have yet to defeat him. Our ancestors have died trying to protect the jewel. Maybe she can purify it and dispel his evil from the core?" Did I ever mention I was sick of this Hoshi? Besides the fact that he never missed an opportunity to fondle my ass.

He always talks like I have no idea of the circumstances of our current situation. Here I was, a demon slayer, killing off those who wish to oppose Inuyasha's father, Inu-Tashio. The ruler of the demon world, and an extremely powerful one at that. One mere humans had no idea existed.

"Look, how about we lay low for a couple of days. You said yourself that Inuyasha wont be at school for now. Why don't we just pretend like we have no idea what is going on with him. I know Kagome is worried. She told me herself that she is feeling….things.. For him. What of Kikyo? She plays dumb but we all know she isn't." I tried to reason with him. The last few days had taken a toll on all of us. Especially Inuyasha.

Kikyo was one of the main reasons our plans never went accordingly. I knew something about her was off. Compared to the fact that Inuyasha had a huge crush on her.

He never approached her with his feelings due to the fact that she doesn't date demons. The stupid bitch thought she was above them, because she had spiritual powers, and they were 'not to be _tainted'. _

"Sango, I agree. Kagome must not know about anything else, until we get word from Inuyasha. He is going in front of the council in three days. They will then decide the outcome of everyone's fate. Hopefully it is for the best and does not drastically change our way of life." Miroku shifted in his seat atop the desk he resided on. Shaking his head wearily.

And I had to much experience and could understand what he was feeling.

We were both terrified of having to go into hiding. We had lived our life on the outside of the demon grounds for the last century. Going back into the confines of the manor, would be terrifying.

"Okay, my lips are sealed. But remember, after a week all bets are off. She is just as much apart of this as we are, if not more so." I stated, knowing I was going to set off more than just Miroku's temper.

If the demon king found out I was planning to overthrow his word and take matters into my own hand, I would be confide into solitary, and at the thought of going there, made me shudder.

"That's where you are wrong. She will have no say in anything until the council decide. You know their word is law." I could feel his intense stare on my skin. Daring me to openly defy him. I was never one to take orders.

"And that's where you are wrong." My voice displaying conviction. "We are neither demons nor are we Miko's, Miroku. You and I both know they are the main warriors in this war. All that happens is up to their decision, we are nothing but sideline gullies. Kagome has just a much a right as any other Miko. I will do as I please and you will not stop me. One week." I stated.

I am not one to be controlled. I could tell Miroku was frantic, his aura bouncing off the walls trying to tangle with mine, trying to stop my disobedience. Stepping out of his range I shot him a fierce look of defiance. Never was I one to follow the rules.

"I will see you in our next class." Turning from him I walked proudly out of the room with my head high. I would not let him control me. This girl was not a fool.

Stopping abruptly, I felt it. The slightest twinge of an essence and then it was gone. My eyes scanned the hall way. Knowing that whomever was here was long gone.

Shrugging I continued to my next class. Whom ever it was must have felt mine and Miroku's aura's tangling and decided to hightail it. It was for the best because with the mood I am in, I might just start swinging.

* * *

My heart was racing and banging against my chest. I was crunched over breathing heavily due to the marathon I had just ran to get out of there. I was positive they would find me, and being confronted was not something I was ready to do at this time.

With words racing and feelings bouncing, I was most certain my life would never be the same. I had a lot of researching to do. This was beyond my mental capacity and I was running low on fuel.

_Council? Full of people who make decisions on what?_

_A demon council? Even scarier when you add the word demon._

_Mate's? The term that was use much to often, yet still held no meaning to me._

_Kikyo the annoying gum smacker? Who made me want to smack her? Just who was she?_

_Inuyasha a hanyou? What did that mean, half what?_

The thoughts were running around and around and my head was pounding. My breath was quickening and I had a sudden urge to vomit. And that's what I did.

I quickly found my head plastered to the toilet letting all of my not so tasty lunch out. Letting it swim free in the place where people urinate.

My nose scrunched up, hadn't I already endured enough?

My head hit the back of the stale and with a slight sigh I closed my eyes. What was Inuyasha to me? I wondered what Miroku or even Sango was to me?

I was new here. Only two days old and already my life was turning upside down.

Standing, I swayed as the blood rushed back into my head making me slightly dizzy. I quickly washed my hands and headed back to class. I hoped no one questioned my disappearance.

When I neared the classroom door, I could hear the teacher talking. Maybe he wouldn't write me up? With a groan I pushed the door open and walked slowly inside.

All eyes were once again glued to my face. The teacher looked up expectantly at me, waiting my excuse.

"I… uh.. wasn't feeling to well. I'm sorry." I bowed my head, giving off the sickly vibe, or at least I hoped I was. I was trying to keep a grim look on my face so that they could not see the falseness.

_Well I did actually throw up so its not a complete lie. Hey! Since when did I get so good a lying? Prison was only a couple of years away._

"Please, Mrs. Kagome sit down. Do not let this happen again, next time I will send you to the office." He said sternly, motioning with his hand toward my seat.

"Yes, Mr. James." I walked directly to my seat, not letting my eyes reach anyone else's. It was a complete surprise that no one snickered, most just continued to stare.

Sango was peering at me curiously through cautious eyes. Reading into my soul and calculating what truth was actually in my statement. When I sat down her hand fell to my arm, making me jump from the contact.

"Hey?" She started. "You feeling okay?" Her concern made me smile. If there was one thing I did now, it was that Sango was on my side.

And I had a week to figure out all I needed before she informed me on everything. The library was currently on my agenda for the rest of the week.

"Yes. I guess my lunch just did not agree with me." I laughed, in turn making her smile and lose the worried expression.

"The meatloaf surprise, wasn't much of one. I'm glad you are okay." I nodded my head thanking her for concerning herself about me.

The only thing good about this entire trip was that I had made a friend out of someone trustworthy. Maybe being here would turn out for the better, or maybe NOT!

If I hadn't moved here, I would have never known the reason I am able to see demons. I turned my attention to teacher making Sango follow in turn.

We both would glance toward one another during class, each giving a reassuring smile. And slowly the day passed.

I finally found myself walking out of the school and towards my car. Having finished my first all day here finally. Waving goodbye to Sango, I silently wondered where Miroku went. He was possibly checking up on Inuyasha, due to the fact that he did not return to any of his classes.

Jumping into my car I drove toward the one place I knew would contain all my unspoken questions. It took me almost an hour to finally reach the Library considering I had to stop and ask for directions THREE times! Ack. I was already tired.

Arriving there, I quickly ascended the stairs, making my way to the front desk. A lady of five foot four was behind the counter. Taking me by surprise when her smile lit up.

"Hello!" She beamed. Slightly taking back I shot her a weary grin. Not sure if she was completely sane or mentally ill. Seemed to me there were a lot of people not so sane in this town.

"Hi," I called back meekly. Which only made her smile the brighter.

"It's so nice to see a friendly face! My name is Rin." Her hand shot out gripping mine, shaking it up and down making my arm flail out.

"Kagome," Her eyebrow's shot up, surprised. This.. Rin girl.. Peered at me, inspecting my face. I could feel my cheeks heat up from her intense gaze.

"My, my. You are as pretty as I've heard." She commented.

"Excuse me?" I asked displaying confusion. As pretty as they say? WHO SAY? I have never met her in my life.

Why did everyone have to know who I was? I had only been here three days total, and two days in school. Besides she was probably around twenty-two, certainly not in my age group.

"Hmm?" her eyes met mine, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't mean to be rude.. uhr…. Rin.. But you said, I am as pretty as they say? Who said that?" I asked. Was it me or did people tend to take me for a stupid girl? I am not stupid, and I absolutely do not need a hearing aid.

"Oh yes. Your dad of coarse. Ben. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on to forward. Ben is a big favorite here in town. We all knew you were coming. Excited he was." Rin laughed. Probably reminiscing. I knew my dad was excited, but not THIS excited.

"Oh." my performed the perfect one O shape. This time, I peered at her, taking in all her features. She was gorgeous.

Okay, so I'm not gay. Or bisexual, but she was really gorgeous. Her eyes were glassed with a tinge of orange and gold. Definitely an attractive fete. Her body was slim taking on the hour glass shape, a body I only dreamed about having.

She turned her head, her hair swaying, as another person walked to her desk asking a question. And that's when I saw it. Right on her neck was a crescent moon with a star displayed around it, both glowed brightly.

I glanced at the boy seeing if, maybe he too saw it, only to see his eyes were glued to the front of her opened shirt.

My eyes shifted back to her neck, unfortunately I could no longer see it as clearly, her hair had fallen back into place.

This place was full of FREAKS! I mean I've heard of tattoo's, who hasn't? But ones that glowed?

I positively do not think that is possible. I wondered if she knew of Inuyasha, because for some strange reason, he was the cause of all my exotic findings.

I made a mental note to ask her, the next time I came to the Library because at the moment I was more worried about looking up some answers.

When her attention shifted back to me, I asked about using a computer. Rin escorted me to a computer way in the back of the room. I was grateful considering the things I had to look up, I did not want someone stumbling onto. Thanking her I sat at the computer desk.

It was time to begin my search.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_So without the added on extras, my word count is, 3150, and seven pages. How's that? PLEASE REVIEW! I need confidence that I am not wasting time!

Jessica


	8. All that matters

**Figured you out**

**Chapter 8: All that matters.**

* * *

Kagome shifted in her seat, quickly glancing around the room. The students had finally moved on from the new kid predicament and were not focusing on why Inuyasha was not currently at school.

_Good question. _

She even wondered where the man, who had taken her heart in the matter of two days, was. Her mind had constantly been on Inuyasha, like a plague she kept wondering if he was okay and maybe if her feelings were real or some crazy spell that had been cast. I mean hey, there are demons so wiches shouldnt be uncommon.

Kagomes research hadnt really went the way she had planned. She had looked up everything that had been running through her mind and was left with an even bigger problem.. She still had no freaking clue as to what the hell was going on.

Of coarse that didnt stop her from watching Sango and Miroku together or apart. Miroku had become more distant, sitting with a group of guys instead of her and Sango.. Sango had become friendly hanging onto Kagome ever chance she got. Which only pissed Miroku off and made them glare at each other.. Kagome shuddered. If glares could kill I'd be toast. They both continuously ignored any questions about Inuyasha.

Kagome: "So where the hell is Inuyasha"

Miroku/Sango: "Dont know"

Kagome: "Does Inuyasha have clamidia, is that why he's out of school."

Miroku/Sango: " Dont know"

Kagome: "Are you and Sango dating?"

Miroku(giving a raised eyebrow) "I have no idea, why did Sango say something?"

Kagome(shooting Miroku an aggervated look and throwing her hands up in the air): "No one has said anything but I dont know.. So you know what, I dont think Sango likes you at all."

Miroku(hurt expression on his face): "Oh, well."

Sango(she just walked up behind to see Miroku almost crying and Kagome giving him a go to hell look): "Kagome, why does Miroku look like you tore up his favorite porn magazine?"

Kagome(slowly walking away grinning): "I dont know." _Pay back!_

During the research, Kagome had found out the meaning of the word mate.. Her and the quick mind she was blessed with reminded her that Inuyasha had Inu-dog ears, so what better way to look a word then to associate it with mate? Well, okay, so it was an accident that she had crossed over the word, but not in the least any less effective. The word_ Mate_ had the meaning: one member of a pair of mated animals. Mate is a life long thing, apparently. The male marks the female and in return they are not able to give theirselves to any other.

Truthfully, Kagome thought it was all quite romantic that they would choose to be together forever. And obviously demons live longer than humans so they are connected not only through body and heart but as well a the soul.

Kagome awwed in her brain. Anyone lucky enough to be paired up with Inuyasha was blessed. Only this caused her to have envious feelings, because that meant he wouldnt be able to be with her. A frown slowly made its way on her face.. _I hardly even know him, I mean really Kagome, you are only seventeen. Who would want to be pend down then? _Her obviously, because no matter how hard she tried she couldnt shake Inuyasha from her mind. He had been all she thought about for the last three days.

The bell wrung causing her the jump and her thoughts to collapse. Next class was with Sango and fortunately for her, no Miroku.. Yay!

* * *

Inuyasha moved from side to side on his feet. Unable to rest and unable to comprehend what the concil men had told him. Kagome was to innocent and should not be brought into his world of destruction, and he shuddered to think about Naraku learning of Kagome. Bad enough Kikyo was around and always trying to act ditzy. Who knew what she was up to these days.. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that when the finally battle came, and it would happen soon, Kikyo would not be on the Mikos side. Running his hands through his hair, he sheilded his eyes trying to take a more clear look at the school. Even though his meeting had ended yesterday, considering the concil had brought him in quicker than he actually thought. But Inuyasha did not want to return to school, he wanted to see how Kagome was doing without him there. He had not informed Miroku or Sango of his wereabouts. They both would guess he was still waiting and preparing for the meeting.

Finally, Inuyasha caught a glance of the one person he had been trying to locate. Smiling he watched Kagome talking with Sango and laughing. She was so beautiful. But it wasnt her beauty that had him so wrapped up with her. The scent of jasmine and honey mixed together was driving him mad, and when she had unleashed her aura of wanting at the table he nearly took her there. However, she was a virgin and had not known the effect she had on him. Of coarse Miroku hadnt told her the real reason why she had affected them so much. The Aura of Wanting was a call for mates and naturally the one she let loose was only a short distance, hence why he didnt have to kill every demon in the room. It would have attracted all of the men and she would be wondering why they were all of a sudden interested. Inuyasha had only see the Aura of Wanting used twice. Once his mother had used it on his dad to calm him down, and another Kikyo tried using it on him, only he wasnt affected like he had been with Kagome.

If Kagome was his mate, which he was sure she was, then why did all of the concil and even his own family believe it was Kikyo. He had heard the conversation between them before he had met Kagome. Kikyo pretended like he wouldnt give her the time of day, but naturally it was the opposite. Kikyo could not stand the thought of being a demons mate. Inuyasha let his mind wonder to Kagome and what she would think. Granted he didnt even know if she knew about demons.

But she would, in time. Kagome would know all about demons and he would mate her. His demon called out for her and it wanted her with a passion he had no idea existed. And have her he will, it was only a matter of time and attempt on his part. Inuyasha could already tell Kagome wanted him, and his nose never lied.

Grinning to himself he whispered, "Soon, Kagome, very soon." And as if she had heard his words, she caught his eye. He could see her take a deep breath and steady her heart with her hand. Inuyasha lifted his hand in a slight wave causing Kagome to blush and glance down, and when she looked up again, he was no where in sight.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay yes I have not updated in months and I am really sorry. Though I have not given up on my stories, my computer was broken and now I have no way to write or update which is sucky. Fortunately for you my mom has a computer and I am using it update this story. I know the chapter is not long but it is the best I can do with an almost 2 year old running around the house lol. Hopefully tonight when she is asleep I will be able to write another much longer chapter. I thought it would satisfy you just a bit until I had the time..

Much love Jessica.


End file.
